Plastic containers manufactured by blow-molding processes are frequently provided with breakable closures which seal the contents of the bottle hermetically from the outside. When the breakable closure which seals in the contents has been broken off, the bottle can no longer be sealed. When such a bottle is to be reclosable after removing a portion of the contents, a threaded closure is generally used. This type of closure takes time to open and close, and the closure, generally a screw cap, is easily lost and its production cost is relatively large.